


Summer Love

by basically1daf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of Ziam in the beginning, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Niall, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Niam - Freeform, Smut, Sub Liam, Summer, larry is background, liam is insecure, liam is kinda a slag, love me some assertive niall, m/m - Freeform, niall is a mute, oh thank you so much louisniall for inspiring me, selective mutism, there's not that much Het, this ones for you, um idk what else, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically1daf/pseuds/basically1daf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shitty at summaries but basically, Liam is insecure and sleeps around because he just need some sort of human connection. Niall makes him feel like a better person, like maybe he doesn't need sleep around. Maybe he just needs Niall and Niall needs him... He only slept with Zayn because he thought he'd never see him again, but that doesn't turn out to be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louisniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I'll Be Here When Only the Silence Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596443) by [louisniall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall). 



"Get your arse out of that bed Payno! You promised you'd go to the carnival with us today!"

Louis' voice is the first thing Liam's half-conscious brain picks up that morning. His mind is still a bit cloudy from last night and his bum and throat are still immensely sore but all Liam can really think about is that it's amazing that Louis' all the way downstairs and Liam's door is closed, but he can still hear him. And where's the guy from last night? Liam flops over onto his stomach, deciding to just ignore Louis and go back to sleep.

Or so he thought.

"Liam? Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam!" Louis yells his name over and over, every one louder than the last as he stomps up the stairs.

When he barges into Liam's room the first thing he says is, "Oi! It smells like sex, alcohol, and regret in here."

Then Harry pops his head out from behind him and says, "Morning Liam."

"Can you lads not barge into my flat and wake me up by screaming just once?" Liam says, his voice barely audible.

"No. Why? D'ya have something to hide? Smells like sex in here Liam." Lou restates, stepping further into his room to investigate.

"Louis, get out," Liam whispers, his throat raw.

"No way! Your voice is fucked and these clothes aren't yours so he must be here somew-"

Just as he says that, mystery lad walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and Louis' mouth drops open. He looks a little startled too, his jet-black hair wet and tousled as his eyes sparkle with laughter.

"Um hi, you must be Liam's friends. I'm Zayn. He told me a little about you last night at the party," he says as a flawless smile spreads across his face.

"Wow," Harry sighs and Louis elbows him in the stomach so hard he makes an 'oof' sound.

"Well, Liam, Harry and I will wait downstairs for you. It was nice meeting you, Zayn. Come on Harry," Louis says through gritted teeth as he grabs Harry by the wrist and yanks him down the stairs.

They vaguely hear him yell "What the fuck was that!" Before Zayn closes the door.

"Well that wasn't awkward," Liam croaks.

"Holy shit," Zayn notes as he slides on his shirt. "Did I do that to your voice? I'm sorry mate."

"It's okay," Liam says. "If I didn't like it I wouldn't have asked you to do it."

"Right. Well, I'm off. I guess I'll see you around. You have my number," Zayn says, miraculously fully dressed in less than a few moments as he kisses Liam one last time before leaving.

 

 

"You can't keep inviting random guys back to your flat, Liam. I know this is Uni but I don't think it's very safe," Harry says as Liam (very slowly) hobbles down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I agree with Harry. One of these days this is gonna come back and bite you in the arse," Louis states.

"Not this talk again," Liam groans.

"Can't this wait until after I've had my tea?"

"No. Liam, Harry and I are worried about you," Lou sighs.

"Aren't you always," Liam mumbles.

"Only when we have reason to be! Liam you're acting weird. Staying out and drinking, going to parties and finding lads who'll fuck you till you can barely walk the next day.... Liam you have a problem," Louis says.

"Oh really? And what problem is that?" Liam struggles to say.

"Look," Harry sighs. "We know that since you and Sophia broke up-"

"Fuck Sophia!" Liam yells, slamming his fist on the counter and making both Louis and Harry jump.

"Don't you dare bring her into this, this is not about her! I'm over her!"

"Really? Then come out with us today Liam, have some fun. The three of us haven't had fun together in God knows how long," Louis persists.

"Fine," Liam concludes. "I'll go to the stupid carnival."

 

 

Liam's walking through the carnival with Harry and Louis, listening to Harry go on about a new lotion he was using that made his hands incredibly soft, when Liam first sees him. His back is to him but Liam can already tell how beautiful he's going to be before he even turns around, his pretty blue eyes and chiseled jaw proving him right. He's wearing a dark blue jeans, an unbuttoned red and black flannel that reveals a white shirt, and white converse. And Liam's heart very nearly stops when he sees him smile.

"Liam? Are you even trying to listen to me right now?"

"Um yeah," Liam says, trying to remember what Harry last said. "No he's not!" Louis says, mouth stuffed with cotton candy. 

"Yeah, I am. Magical lotion that makes your skin really soft."

"Lucky guess," Lou mumbles.

"Liam, who are you staring at? That lad over there who's taking a lot of pictures with his cool camera?" Harry asks.

"Hush Harry or he'll hear you!" Harry laughs, nudging Liam with his shoulder as he encourages him to go talk to him. "Go talk to him. He might be interested."

"Are you crazy? I'm not good enough for him," Liam says and things go silent for a moment.

"Don't say that," Louis demands. "Now go say hi or I'm going to go talk to him and tell him how fit you think he is."

Liam's eyes widen as Harry laughs.

"You wouldn't."

"I would and you know it."

"Fine!" Liam says after a moment.

Next thing Liam knows he's walking up to the lad, waiting until he's done taking a picture of two little kids holding hands before he approaches him, his hands sweaty. "Hey! I just noticed you taking pictures and I thought I'd come over and say hi and my name's Liam and um... I just, uh, that I think you're really gorgeous. My friends encouraged me to try and talk to you, I don't usually do this kind of thing because I start to ramble and say complete nonsense just like I am... Now," Liam finishes with a smile and soon the mystery person smiles.

And they kind of just stand there smiling at each other until Liam notices he still hasn't said anything and he starts to doubt himself. "Um... Yeah well I guess that's all I had to say," Liam says, frowning at himself. "I guess I'll be going-"But before he turns to leave the lad grabs Liam's arm, holding up a finger as he takes out his phone and types something in before showing it to Liam.

' _Hey sorry. I'm Niall and I'm a selective mute_.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Selective mute? Like, you chose not to talk?"

' _Yes_ ', Niall types out and shows Liam as he bites his lip nervously.

"Oh," Liam says.

_'I use sign language_ ,' Niall types.

"I don't know sign language," Liam says honestly, making a mental note to start learning it.

' _Oh_ ,' Niall types.

And Liam doesn't want it to get awkward so he says, "I've noticed that you like taking pictures. Can I see some maybe?"

Niall's smile is infectious as he nods enthusiastically, pressing buttons on his expensive looking camera and turning the screen towards Liam. The pictures are all in black and white; pictures of people smiling, sunrises, sunsets, the different carnival rides.

"These are beautiful Niall. Almost as gorgeous as you," Liam says truthfully.

' _Thank you_ ,' he types into his phone as he blushes. Niall clicks the camera back to the black screen, settling the strap around his neck and Liam's eyes find his again.

"Um, did you come here alone?" Liam asks, secretly hoping he is so he won't have to be a third wheel to Louis and Harry's date anymore.

' _I came here with my best friend and my sister but I kind of lost track of them an hour ago_ ,' Niall types.

"Well, if you want, you could maybe hang out with my friends and I? I kinda feel like a third wheel right now," Liam admits.

Niall nods and Liam almost cheers.

"Oh and we can exchange numbers so you can text me instead of typing it out and showing me if that's easier?" Niall agrees, taking Liam's phone as Liam takes his.

He puts his name as "Nialler" along with the heart-eyed emoji, a winky-face with it's tongue out, and a camera. He also takes a selfie with Liam for his picture. Liam puts his name as "Li" along with a big purple heart, a blushing smiley face, and the monkey covering it's eyes.

"Perfect," Liam says. And after getting his phone back he sends the selfie to Niall and they walk over to Louis and Harry.

 

"Look at them Louis, they're so cute. I'm glad we forced him to talk to him," Harry says.

"Me too," Louis says. "Oh fuck, they're coming over. Quick pretend you're telling me another pointless story."

"Pointless?! I'll have you know that my stories are not pointless. In fact, I've been known to tell some pretty amazing stories about-"

"Hey lads, this is Niall. He originally came here with his best friend and his sister but they kinda bailed on him. So now he's gonna hang out with us," Liam says, smiling fondly at Niall. "Niall, this is Harry and Louis."

"Hi Niall," Harry says, politely holding out his hand as Niall gives him a smile and shakes it.

"Niall," Louis smiles.

Niall waves and Louis looks confused.

"Niall's a selective mute," Liam explains.

"Oh okay," Harry says. "Hey Lou?"

"Yeah Haz?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

Louis gives Harry an odd look. "Huh?"

"Yeah, remember, on the way to Liam's flat?"

Louis stares at him for a moment, Harry trying to communicate with just his eyes before Lou catches on. "Oh!"

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. But oh no! I think only two people are allowed to a seat. Seems like Liam and Niall will have to sit together, alone. Just them, alone," He hints with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Subtle, very subtle," Harry says as he rolls his eyes. They walk over to the Ferris Wheel, waiting in line to get on the ride.

 

' _Can I tell you a secret?_ ' A text from Niall says.

' _Of course_ ,' Liam texts back as the line moves forward.

' _This is my first ride. I've never been to a Carnival or Amusement Park before_ ,' Niall's text reads.

' _Really? Are you scared?_ ' Liam replies.

' _If I say yes will you find me any less attractive?_ '

'No,' Liam answers truthfully.

' _My heart is racing_ ,' Niall replies instead as they get onto the ride.

As they buckle up and the bar goes down, Liam looks at Niall.

"You look terrified," Liam says and Niall's eyes are wide as he nods.

"Don't worry," Liam smiles. "I've got you."

With that he grabs Niall's hand, lacing his fingers with his as the ride starts.

Niall's eyes light up as the ferris wheel slowly goes backwards and he sees the Carnival from the top. It's night now (9:45 Liam's watch says), and the stars are shining despite the glow from all the lights. Niall let's go of Liam's hand to turn on his camera and he's taking pictures again. Several of the carnival ground, then one of the couple behind them, and finally one of Liam. The air smells like funnel cakes and that beginning-of-summer breeze is blowing and everything is so perfect in that moment; Liam pointing out different rides and how tiny people look, bright eyes sparkling. All Niall can think is that he really wants to kiss him.

Niall grabs his hand and Liam looks at him and smiles.

' _Liam?_ ' Niall types.

" _Yes?_ "

' _I know that we just met, but i was wondering, can I kiss you?_ '

And maybe it's the way he looks at him in that moment, or how magical everything looks, or the fact that this feels like it could be more than a random hookup like how things usually are for Liam, but he finds himself saying yes.

Niall kisses him and he's caught off guard by how assertive it is. He kisses him and the angle is a little awkward because of the way they are sitting and their teeth clack at first but it's still so incredible. His lips are a little chapped but Liam doesn't mind because they taste like the churros Niall ate before.

And Liam makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat when Niall places both hands on his face to pull him closer, biting his lip. Niall's tongue licks along Liam's teeth as it finds it's way into his mouth and Liam can't help the moan that escapes his mouth as Niall and his tongues collide. Niall licks into Liam's mouth and all Liam can think is _holy shit_.

"Wow," Liam says after he pulls back.

Niall blushes a little as the ride comes to a stop and they get out of the seat. Liam and Niall end up ditching Louis and Harry, going off on their own to explore the Carnival before Niall has to leave at 11:15. He had explained to Liam already that even though it's summer he still has work in the morning.

They play about 10 games, losing all of them before getting to a shooting game which Niall wins effortlessly. He tells Liam to pick out something to take home. Liam chooses a huge stuffed monkey which Niall names Arnold.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?" Liam inquires after they've walked away from the game.

' _My father was a snipe_ r,' Niall types with a shrug.

"Sick," Liam says.

They stop by a snocone machine and Liam buys them snowcones and they sit on a bench as they eat them, watching people as they mill around.

' _So, what's your story Liam? You got a last name?_ ' A text from Niall says.

"Yes actually," Liam laughs. "It's Payne. P-A-Y-N-E. And as far as my 'story' goes, I don't really have one. I was born and raised here in London and I'm in my second year at Uni with Lou and Harry. I met them my first year at a party and we've all been lads since. I have my own flat close to the Uni that my parents help me pay for so I don't have to move in and out of dorms once each school year ends. Oh and, as you already have guessed, I'm gay and so are Lou and Harry. Except they're dating," Liam finishes with a laugh. "What's yours?"

While Niall types out his reply, Liam finishes his snocone, downing the syrup at the bottom of the cone and crumpling it up in his hand.

' _Well, first off, I'm Irish. I was born in Mullingar and my last name is Horan. I moved to London when I was 16 with my little sister and my mum after my parents got divorced. I met my best friend my senior year and he started dating my sister a year later. Now all three of us hang out sometimes but it's mostly just them. I kinda feel like she's stolen my best friend, though I'd never admit that. I don't want to be selfish. And I'm gay too if you haven't figured that out yet._ '

After Liam reads what Niall's sent to him, he wonders if he should ask him what he really wants to. He doesn't want to annoy him or make him uncomfortable but he's curious so he asks anyway, despite the feeling of somthing telling him not to.

"Niall, can I ask you a question?"

He nods his head as he finishes his snocone.

"When did you decide to become mute?"

' _A little after I moved here_ ,' he replies.

"Why?" Liam asks quietly.

Niall pauses for a moment, scratching the back of his neck which Liam assumes is a nervous habit before typing, 'That seems like more of a third or fourth date question.'

Liam smirks, "So this is a date?"

' _That's what I was hoping,'_ Niall types, a smile spreading across his face.

Just then Liam gets a text from Harry saying that Lou and him are going home and he realizes it's 11:12.

"Shit," Liam whispers.

' _What?_ '

"It's 11:12 now. You probably have to find your sister and your friend," Liam says as he stands, Arnold in hand.

' _Oh yeah. Coincidently He just texted me and told me where they were_ ,' Niall's text says.

Once they throw away the cups their snocones were in they head towards the dunking booth, where Niall's friend and sister said they'd be.

When they get there Liam asks Niall if he sees them and Niall nods, pointing to two people whose backs are to them; a pale, short, brown haired girl and a tallish guy with short black hair who looks oddly familiar, even from the back.

Something Liam didn't expect was that when they turned around, the guy was Zayn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM HORRIBLE AND DONT HAVE A CLEAR UPDATE SCHEDULE BUT I HAVE MARCHING BAND AND WORK SO IM SUPER SORRY

"Niall's best friend is Zayn," Liam says to Louis the next morning when he and Harry come over.

Last night when Niall introduced Liam to Zayn they both had pretended not to know each other, shaking hands formally as images of Zayn's chiseled body flew through Liam's mind. If Zayn was surprised to see Liam he didn't let on that he was, only pleading with his eyes for Liam not to tell.

They had left shortly after but Liam couldn't shake the feeling that Niall needed to know what he and Zayn had done. But also, how was Liam to know that Zayn had a girlfriend?

Or that he'd ever even talk to him again?

But the way Liam sees it, it's Zayn's problem. Yes, Tori should know that Zayn cheated but she should hear it from Zayn shouldn't she?

"So let me get this straight. Niall; the nice guy you met last night (who I think is good for you even after only 1 date), is the best friend of Zayn; the guy that fucked you the night before? And Zayn has a girlfriend named Tori who turned out to be Niall's sister?" Louis asks.

"Yes," Liam says.

Well it's a small world," Louis laughs.

"It's not funny!"

"Okay yes, you're right it's not funny. But Harry and I warned you against bringing random guys back to your flat and letting them fuck you! Now this karma biting you right in the ass."

Right then Liam gets a text from Zayn:

_'Hey thanks for being cool last night.'_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Liam groans.

"What?" Harry says, appearing out of nowhere and sitting next to Louis.

"Zayn just texted me but where were you? You can't just explore my flat Harry," Liam says.

"Oh hush Liam, now what's going on? Zayn is the one with the really pretty eyes and a jawline that just makes you wanna-"

"Jesus Christ Harry why don't you ask him to be your boyfriend then," Louis scoffs, throwing his hands up as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm only kidding Lou, just love making you jealous," Harry smiles, kissing Louis on the cheek.

Liam groans, "Lads, I have a problem here."

"Right, right. What's going on again?"

Lou sighs at his boyfriend as he grabs his face, pulling him close and looking him right in the eyes.

"Listen to me Harry; Zayn is Niall's best friend and he's dating Niall's sister. But Liam didn't find this out until yesterday. And now he's texted Liam to say...."

They both look at Liam.

"He thanked me for 'being cool' last night," Liam says.

"Wait so you didn't tell Niall or his sister last night that you already knew Zayn?" Harry asks.

"You're joking right? "Oh Niall, just so you know, Zayn and I already know each other because I had sex with him last night!" If I told him I'd never have a chance!" Liam says.

 _'I only did it bc it wasn't my place to tell your gf that you cheated on her_ ,' Liam texts back.

"What did you text back?"

"I told him the truth. That as far as Niall's sister goes, that's his problem. I didn't force him to come back here with me that night so it's his responsibility to tell his girlfriend that he cheated," Liam explains.

"Okay well what about Niall?" Harry asks, "I thought you guys looked cute." "That's what I said," Louis comments.

"Well if you must know he's coming over later to hang out."

"Hang out? Dear Jesus Liam you're not going to let him fuck you already are you? I thought we talked about this!" Louis yells.

"No! He's really just going to come over to hang out," Liam says.

"Promise us Li. Promise us you won't let him inside you until you lads are officially dating," Harry says.

"I really wish you hadn't used the phrase "inside you". It sounds so weird," Liam groans.

"The phrase "inside you" sounds weird but having a cock shoved up your ass doesn't?" Louis questions.

"Well-" Liam starts.

"Exactly," Louis says. "That's one of the reasons I top. Plus, Harry here looks amazing riding my-"

"Louis!" Harry scolds, his face reddening. "I don't think Liam wants to be that involved in our sex life."

"I don't want to be involved at all," Liam mumbles.

"Anyway.... So he's coming over. Do you plan on staying here the whole time or going somewhere?"

"I think he's just going to pick me up here and then we're going but we don't know where yet. I kind of want to do something fun but cheap," Liam says.

"What about bowling?" Harry suggests.

"That's a good idea. I'll text him and ask if he wants to," Liam says, taking his phone out of his pocket just as he gets another text from Zayn.

' _Tori and I are complicated right now. Before I slept with you we had talked and she wanted to take a break. She said she needed time to think and that Niall doesn't need to know bc she doesn't want to make him choose between us.'_

"What did he say?" Harry wants to know.

'That night I slept with you I was drunk and sad, but I don't regret it. You were a nice fucking lay Liam. I know you're a little insecure in bed but god you are so sexy I am glad you let me fuck you. I'm not sure what's going on with you and Niall but I'd like to come over and talk if that's okay?'

"Who?" Liam asks.

"Niall...." Harry says, giving Liam a look that says 'duh'.

"Um," Liam says, quickly typing out a response.

_'Yeah I think that'll be okay'_

"Hey can y'all go now? I have to start getting ready," Liam says, rushing them out.

_'I'll be there in 5.'_

"Oh. Well okay, see you later then," Harry says hesitantly as he and Louis stand.

"Wait why are you pushing us out? Is he coming now?!" Louis yells as Liam pushes them towards the door.

"Something like that," Liam says, opening the door and ushering them out.

"Then why are you being weird? We've already met him," Louis pushes.

"Okay lads talk to you later, have a good day!" Liam rushes with a slam of the door.

"Well that was weird," Harry says as he turns from the door and walks to the car.

"That was more than weird. We should stay and see who pulls up," Louis says.

"That is a terrible idea," Harry insists, grabbing Louis by the arm.

"He needs privacy. Whatever he's keeping from us he'll tell us when he's rea-"

"Bullshit," Louis scoffs. "You know Liam will try to be sneaky, though he isn't. We're staying."

They get in the car, starting it and waiting for something to happen.

"If we leave right now, I'll let you do that sex thing to me tonight. That thing you've been begging me to do for like a month now," Harry says.

Louis pulls out of the parking lot so fast Harry swears he gets whiplash.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam runs up the stairs, almost tripping on the last step in his rush to look at least presentable when Zayn gets there.

_I'm here_

A text from Zayn says.

_You can come inside. I'm in the shower._

He hears Zayn come through the front door as he steps into the shower.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen she, had some trouble with herself," Liam's speakers blast as he washes his hair. "He was always there to help her she, always belonged to someone else," Liam sings.

"Liam?!" Zayn yells.

 _The text says to come inside,_ Zayn thinks, _but should I just sit down here?_

He decides he's already seen Liam naked so why would it matter if he goes into his bedroom and waits for him there? So he makes his way to Liam's room, slowly but surely.

When he gets to the door he opens it a little, peaking his head in before he steps into the room. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom and Liam's voice as he sings, "I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue and you say... Sorry like an Angel Heaven let me think was you. But I'm afraid.."

 

"Damn, Liam can sing," Zayn says as he waits for Liam on his bed.

He's not sure how long Liam takes to shower but he goes through at least 3 more songs before Zayn hears the shower cut off.

The music keeps playing until Liam shuts it off but continues singing. "She's up all night to the sun, I'm up all night to get some. She's up all night for good fun, I'm up all night to get luck- hOLY SHIT!" Zayn restrains from laughing as Liam jumps, running back into the bathroom.

"Jesus, Zayn, why didn't you tell me you were going to be in here?" Liam says when he walks back into the room, a towel now around his waist while he combs his fingers through his wet hair.

"Well maybe because I've already seen you naked and I didn't think it would matter. But let me just say, it's so much better when you're sober," he says, licking his lips as he stands.

 

••••••••

 

"Well I hope you had a good look because that's the last time you're seeing it," Liam says, turning his back to Zayn as he looks for clothes in his dresser.

"You sure about that?" Zayn says, slipping his arms around his waist as he kisses Liam's neck.

And Liam doesn't mean to hesitate or lean his head back but he's not thinking and before he knows it Zayn's loosening his towel enough for it fall from his waist. And maybe he's just a little hard but it's not his fault. Zayn's whispering in his ear and Liam can feel how hard he is against him.

"The sex was good right? I still remember the way your body shook when you orgasmed, the sounds you made.... I want to hear those again," Zayn whispers, one hand on Liam's waist as the other gently strokes Liam's cock.

"Zayn... I-"

Zayn swipes his thumb over the head of Liam's cock and Liam curses.

"Can I kiss you Liam? Can you turn around so I can kiss you?" Zayn asks. Liam nods his head slowly and Zayn's hand leaves Liam's cock long enough for Liam to face him.

"You're so gorgeous Li," Zayn says, his hand on him again, just teasing him.

Zayn kisses him and Liam groans, placing his arms around Zayn's neck because fuck, this is so much better when he's sober. Liam tongue licks against Zayn's lip and Zayn smiles, his tongue slipping into Liam's mouth as he moves his hand to cup Liam's ass.

"Say something," he says before kissing Liam's jaw line. Zayn pulls Liam close, leisurely thrusting against him.

"Tell me you want this," he says, looking Liam in the eyes.

Instead of answering the question, Liam starts to unbuckle Zayn's belt, unbuttoning Zayn's pants next and then sliding both Zayn's boxers and pants down. Zayn licks his lips as he kicks off his bottoms, raising his arms so Liam can lift his shirt off.

 

••••••••

 

Surprisingly, Zayn remembers a lot more than he originally thought from the night he and Liam had sex.

He remembers going to the party with the plan to get completely just blackout drunk and seeing Liam standing in the corner by himself and having an instant attraction to him. He remembers psyching himself up to go talk to him and feeling so much anxiety about what he should say and how he should say it before just deciding to wing it. He remembers how Liam had blushed when he called him gorgeous and they'd talked all night, Liam downing drink after drink until he could barely stand and him asking if Liam needed a ride home. He remembers driving Liam home and helping him get inside and in his room. And he also remembers the look in Liam's eyes as pushed Zayn against the wall, kissing him and begging him to fuck him so hard "he'll feel it for days".

He remembers it all. Every last detail from the way Liam asked him to choke him on his cock to the look in Liam's eyes as he came. He remembers everything about that night.

Mostly because 1) he wasn't all that drunk and 2) it was the best sex he'd ever had.

So the fact that Liam is sober and still wants him gives Zayn a little bit of hope. Zayn lays Liam on the bed, kissing down from his shoulders to his waist and spreading his legs open so he can nip at the inside of his thighs.

"Hey," Zayn says when realizes Liam is covering his face with his arm. "Look at me, please. I want to see your eyes."

Liam raises himself up on his elbows to watch Zayn as he kisses and licks down from the inside of Liam's knee to the juncture of his thigh.

Liam's dick is hot and heavy as Zayn's hand wraps around it.

He locks eyes with Liam as his tongue follows the veins on the underside of his cock, broad licks from the base to the head.

 

••••••••

 

Liam is trying to maintain eye contact but it feels so incredible and the way Zayn is looking at him is just intensifying the feeling.

Suddenly, Zayn stops, leaving the bed completely and searching through Liam's bedside table.

"Why did you-"

"Found it," Zayn says, crawling back onto the bed and positioning himself between Liam's legs again.

Zayn slicks up his fingers with lube, placing one hand on Liam's waist, his thumb just barely rubbing against the soft skin there as he knees Liam's legs wider apart, spreading him enough for him. And Liam's hand reaches for him so he leans in close, kissing him and trying to convey everything that he's feeling in that moment into it. Zayn rubs a slick finger against Liam's hole, just enough to warn him for what's to come.

As he pulls away from the kiss he slips his finger in, smiling when he hears Liam's intake of breath. He faces only a little resistance, to his surprise, so he asks Liam about it.

"Li... You were in that shower for a while," Zayn says, adding another finger slowly.

"Did you finger yourself while you were in there?" Liam's face goes red as Zayn raises an eyebrow at him.

After a moment Zayn realizes that Liam isn't going to answer so he stops the motion of his fingers. Liam whines, attempting to push down onto Zayn's fingers but Zayn's grip on his waist is strong.

"Zayn," Liam whines, "Don't... Please don't stop."

"Answer the question," Zayn says, amused.

"Y... Yes I did," Liam mutters.

Zayn smiles, "What did you do?"

"Don't make me say it," Liam blushes.

"Well okay then we can just stop if-"

"No! No. I'll say it," Liam says.

"Okay.... I'm waiting."

"I fingered myself," Liam mutters.

"What were thinking about when you were fingering yourself?" Zayn says, his fingers beginning to slide in and out of Liam again.

Liam's eyes close, "You."

"Say it," Zayn says, biting his lip.

"You, Zayn. I was thinking of you when I was fingering myself," Liam moans.

Zayn kisses Liam's neck, "I'm just gonna stretch you a little more, I don't want to hurt you, and then... I'm gonna fuck you so good Li."

Liam moans as Zayn brushes against his prostate, biting his lip and scrunching his eyes close as Zayn adds a third finger and a fourth, brushing against Liam's prostate with every stroke in and out.

Zayn sits back on his legs, using his teeth to open the condom packet and then sliding it onto himself. He uses the lube to slick himself up before using his hand to line up his cock.

"God Liam," Zayn mumbles, teasing Liam's entrance with the head of his cock. "I've been rock hard since I realized you fingered yourself in the shower."

"Then stop teasing," Liam says, pushing himself onto Zayn's cock. Zayn takes a breath as the head of his cock slips past Liam's rim, the room silent save for his and Liam's breathing.

"Fuck," Zayn says under his breath once he's fully seated inside Liam. Liam's hands are gripping the sheets as he tries to adjust to the stretch and Zayn watches him.

He kisses his lips once, twice, until he relaxes a little and the grip on the sheets loosen.

"Hey," Liam says, cupping Zayn's face in his hands so he can look him in the eye.

"Hey," Zayn smiles, kissing Liam's lips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you can move," he whispers.

Zayn moves slowly, fucking Liam deep with each thrust in. Liam's legs spread as his hands search for something to hold on to. Zayn's hands are on Liam's waist, gripping his hips as he fucks him.

"Fuck Liam, you look so fucking breathtaking right now babe," Zayn says.

His eyes travel from Liam's sweat covered face to his toned chest, finally gravitating towards where they are connected, his pace slowing so that he can watch the way his cock slides in and out of Liam.

Liam reaches for Zayn, "What, no. Faster."

"No babe, I want you to feel every inch of me," Zayn says, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in teasingly slow. He repeats this action until Liam is almost whining, begging him to fuck him harder, faster, more. To fuck him "like he means it".

So Zayn has mercy, sliding out about halfway before slamming back into Liam and fucking him "like he means it".

He uses one hand to get Liam off, his thrusts not at all in sync. Liam makes an inhuman sound, his hole clenching around Zayn's cock as he comes all over his chest. Zayn slows, barely fucking him through his orgasm.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Zayn asks, sympathetically running his fingers through Liam's hair. "I can finish myself off."

"No," Liam mutters, a little lazy after coming. He pulls Zayn in close, wrapping his legs around Zayn.

"No?" Zayn smiles.

Liam sighs, refusing to looke Zayn in the eyes, "I like-"

"Look at me," Zayn says. "Fuck you're beautiful," Zayn says, leaning over Liam to kiss him.

"Tell me," Zayn whispers against Liam's lips.

"Let me give you what you want."

 

••••••••

 

"Let me give you what you want," Zayn says.

And it wouldn't be that big of a deal if he wasn't looking at Liam like that. Like Liam is perfect or that he wants him for more than just sex. Like he wants to protect Liam and hold him at night... Like Liam's his whole world.

"I like when you come just by fucking me," Liam says instead.

Because he can't say what he wants to, it's too personal. Zayn makes Liam feel like they've known each other forever. When he's around everything is so easy and fun and hot and he just feels like it's only them.

"Okay," Zayn says, a confused look on his face. His thrusts go out of sync as he kisses Liam again.

His eyes close as he comes into the condom, slowly pulling out of Liam so he doesn't hurt him because he knows his hole must be sore.

"I'm sorry," Liam says, sighing when Zayn flops down on the bed next to him after throwing the condom into the trash in the bathroom.

"For what?" Zayn turns to face him, resting his head on his arm.

"We shouldn't have done this," Liam groans, rubbing his hand over his face.

"What? I thought it was amazing, was it not amazing for you?" Zayn asks, concern clearly etched onto his face.

"Yes, I mean of course it was incredible it's just... What about Tori?"

"What about Tori? I told you we're done," Zayn says.

"Well what about Ni-" Just then Liam's phone starts to vibrate.

He slowly gets up out of bed, wincing at the pain in his ass as he hobbles over.

"Fuck," Liam swears under his breath.

"What?"

"It's from Niall... ' _Am I still coming over?_ '"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I am horrible but if if not forget about this story I'm really sorry I've had marching band sorry sorry sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

_I was just asking because I'm nearby and I wanted to know if I could stop by now_

Another text from Niall says.

"I just had sex with you and I'm supposed to go on a date with Niall," Liam says, grabbing at his hair.

Zayn gets up from the bed, walking over to where Liam is standing and grabbing one of his wrists. "Liam it's fine-"

Liam snatches his hand away, "No Zayn, it's not fine. I like Niall and you and I... We were just supposed to talk today."

"We can still talk," Zayn says, making sure to look Liam in the eye. "Just reschedule with Niall and we can talk."

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to talk right now," Liam says, looking at the ground.

Zayn uses his finger to lift Liam's chin, pulling him close, "Please Liam. Just... Please?"

Liam closes his eyes, turning his head away from Zayn's hand.

"If we're going to talk then we should put our clothes back on."

 

 

"Say what you have to say," Liam says after they're dressed.

"Can you sit please?" Zayn says, pulling Liam with him over to the bed.

He sits on the edge, pulling Liam into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Look, Li, I know that you think this is a bad idea and maybe Niall is the better choice but... But what if it's just sex? What if this is just physical?" Zayn asks, rubbing his face against Liam's chest.

"I don't know Zayn, is this a good idea? I mean what about Niall-"

"You and Niall have been on one date Li, and it wasn't even really a date. And if you decide to then this can stop but just...Give it a chance," Zayn says, kissing Liam's chest through his shirt.

_Maybe he can have both? It's not like he and Niall are dating or even on the road to dating. It was just one date that technically wasn't even a date so it didn't actually mean anything. So it should be fine. He can still have sex with Zayn while he's seeing Niall. And that way, everyone wins... Sort of._

"What if I say no?" Liam asks curiously.

He knows that Zayn can hear the hammering of his heart in his chest again his cheek but he prays he'll ignore it and answer the question honestly.

"Then this stops. We're just friends, I won't tell Niall if you won't tell Tori, and we forget anything ever happened," Zayn says quietly.

"And if I say yes?"

"Everything stays the same... Gets better even!" Zayn says excitedly, pulling him in closer as he feels Liam's fingers combing through his hair.

"It wouldn't just be me fucking you, if you want. I could be good for you, get on my knees for you. Whatever you want: name it and I'll do it Li. And nobody has to know if you don't want them to, it can be our secret."

Liam could cry and this point because Zayn is so precious and he knows he wants it, but there's still Niall. He'd feel terrible if Niall ever found out.

"Don't overthink it... Just go with your penis," Zayn says half-jokingly.

Liam lightly scratches Zayn's scalp and he all but purrs, relaxing against him as Liam thinks.

_What harm could this be? This was Liam; planning things out, being strategic, careful. He's always believed that he could have everything he wanted as long as he was smart and precise and managed his time right._

"Okay," Liam says. "Then we're doing this. Whatever this is, I want to do it."

Zayn looks at Liam, his eyes bright as he bites his lip. "You really want to?"

"Yes," Liam whispers, a soft smile playing on his lips as he pulls Zayn's bottom lip from between his teeth.

Zayn suddenly stands, wrapping his arms under Liam's thighs and spinning them around. Liam grips Zayn's shoulders, his head thrown back in laughter as they land on the bed. Liam lands on top of Zayn, his forearms on either side of his head as he hovers over the younger lad.

He kisses him, softly at first, slipping his tongue into Zayn's mouth as their lips move in sync. Zayn's hands slide down Liam's back to cup his ass through his clothes. Liam's deciding whether or not he's ready for more when Zayn pulls away. His hands moving back up to Liam's face, palms splayed on his cheeks.

"What?" Liam asks quizzically.

"Nothing. I'm just really glad you said yes. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Liam says.

"What are you gonna tell Ni-"

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Liam says, scrambling off the bed and running over to his phone. He completely forgot to tell Niall not to come.

Zayn sits up in the bed, laughing as he watches Liam frantically texts Niall.

Then they hear the doorbell.

 

 

••••••••

 

 

Niall stands at Liam's door, anxiously wringing his hands as he waits for Liam to open the door.

He knows that maybe, just maybe, this is a bad idea but Liam hadn't texted him back yet and he thought maybe he should just surprise him.

He waits a couple more minutes before ringing the doorbell again.

He's not sure what his car looks like but there are a bunch of cars in the parking lot so one of them had to be Liam's.

Just as he's about to give up on this seemingly ridiculous plan and just go home, the door swings open and Liam is standing there looking as amazing as ever.

"Hey!" Liam says enthusiastically.

Niall waves and Liam steps back so he can step in.

The first thing he notices is how clean and bright it is inside Liam's place. He has a lot of windows; some floor to ceiling and some just regularly sized.

The second thing he notices is Zayn's jacket by the door. And, don't get him wrong, he doesn't stalk Zayn and know that if he saw a jacket like Zayn's that it had to be Zayn's but Zayn's jacket has the same hole in the arm where he accidentally set it on fire.

It's a simple black jacket but it looks identical to the one Zayn had on last night. What is it doing here?

"So what were you doing that was so close to here?" Liam asks nonchalantly, sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to him.

Niall sits, typing on his phone.

_'I was at the dry cleaners and remembered that you said you lived by the movie theater by there so I decided that I should stop by a little early.'_

"Oh well that's convenient. I was just... Watching some tv and forgot to text you back I-"

Niall holds up his hand, typing quickly on his phone.

_'Why is Zayn's jacket here?'_

 

 

••••••••

 

 

Liam swallows hard as he reads Niall's text again:

_'Why is Zayn's jacket here?'_

_Well shit..._

"Um... That, that jacket over there? That's mine. Yeah I've had that jacket for years."

Niall raises an eyebrow, walking over to the jacket, picking it up, and bringing it back to the seat with him. He sits, searching for the hole and then pointing to it.

"I actually accidentally made that hole while I was cooking once. It was my ex boyfriend's. He took the cat and I took his favorite jacket," Liam says.

Niall shakes his head disappointedly. He wants to believe Liam but this is just a little too suspicious.

"Look," Liam says, taking the jacket from Niall and laying it on the other side of the couch so he can get closer to him.

Liam places both hands on Niall's cheeks, bringing his face up so that he could look into his eyes.

"That is my jacket Niall, I promise you. Please believe me. I hadn't even had a conversation with Zayn before last night. I want you."

He kisses Niall, laying him back on the couch and sliding his hands down his chest and under his shirt.Niall is stiff at first, obviously unsure of whether or not he should succumb to the feeling so Liam starts to kiss along his jawline and down his neck. He nips at Niall's collarbone and, smiling devilishly, he feels Niall's pulse quicken.

"Niall? Can I ask you a question?" Liam asks, gently blowing air over a love bite just to see goosebumps rise on Niall's skin.

Niall, whose eyes are closed, nods his head quickly, clenching his fists at his side.

Liam leans in close, licking the shell of Niall's ear before whispering, "Can I suck your cock Ni? Please? I really really want to."

Liam slides down Niall's body before he can see the answer, lifting his shirt so he can kiss and lick his v line. He looks up as he unzips and unbuttons Niall's jeans, watching him sit up on his elbows to watch the show. Underwear is yanked down with jeans as Liam licks his lips in anticipation. Niall is smaller than Zayn, if only by a couple of inches. Liam doesn't mind though, it makes it a little easier for him. He takes Niall in his hand, slowly. He licks him, base to tip over and over as Niall grunts, makes the most sensual noises Liam has ever heard. Liam’s throat swallows Niall easily, having so much practice, and Niall restrains from fucking up into Liam’s mouth.

What Niall doesn't have in girth he makes up for in length and Liam uses his hand for the parts he can't reach. He backs off, tonguing the slit and licking just the head of Niall's cock so he can watch the muscles in Niall's stomach contract. Niall, the poor guy, looks distraught. One fist clenching by his side as he bites into the other, obviously trying to muffle the involuntary sounds escaping his throat as he watches Liam suck him like a pro.

He suddenly stops, his eyes widening as he frantically tries to push Liam away. But Liam knows exactly what's happening and he swallows Niall deep into his throat, as far as he can manage without triggering his gag reflex, as he flexes the muscles in his throat. Niall gives up on pushing him away, slumping back in the couch as he comes long and hard and Liam swallows.

Liam continues sucking until Niall pushes him off, too sensitive to handle anymore. Liam tucks him back into his pants, even going as far as to zip and button them up.

“Still believe I'm lying?” Liam says, standing and smiling before he kisses Niall.

“No,” Niall says after they part.

_And now I feel like shit_ , Liam thinks as his eyes widen.


	6. Chapter 6

“Shit, you said something. Holy crap you said something. To _me_ , of all people. That's huge,” Liam sense.

 

Niall shakes his head shyly, ‘ _I didn't mean to. It just slipped.’_ His text says. He looks nervous then, unsettled, like he might burst into tears at any second. So Liam hugs him, trying somehow to console him.

 

“Woah, woah. Don’t cry."

 

Liam looks at Niall but Niall won’t say anything, his lip trapped between his teeth in an obvious effort to hold back his tears.

 

“Is it talking? Do you think I’m going to force you to talk?” Liam asks, pushing Niall’s slight fringe away from his face.

 

Niall nods, his fringe returning to the same spot.

 

“Niall, I wouldn’t… I would never… You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Ni. I won’t force you to talk if you’re not ready. I just… That’s big isn’t it? The fact that you’ve said something? When was the last time you actually spoke?”

 

Niall chews on his lip, clearly thinking about it before holding up 6 fingers.

 

_Six… Six months?_

 

“Wait, so do you mean six months?” Liam asks. Niall shakes his head, still holding up 6 fingers. “What? Six… Years?”

 

Niall nods his head slowly, bringing his hands to rest on his lap.

 

“You haven't spoken a word in six years?” Liam says in disbelief.

 

Niall nods.

 

“Shit Ni… What happened?”

 

‘Don't want to talk about it... Not yet,’ Niall's text says.

 

“Oh. Okay well I understand. You can talk to me though, you know that right?”

 

Niall nods, shifting position in the couch.

 

 

  
••••••••

 

 

 

_***Ten minutes earlier*** _

 

 

“You have to leave! Where did you park?”

 

“Around the back!” Zayn says, grabbing his shoes and his phone.

 

“Good. Go through the back,” Liam says as they both walk down the stairs quickly and quietly as possible. They get to the back door and Zayn opens it, pulling Liam against him for one last lingering kiss before bolting out of the door.

 

Zayn unlocks his car, opening the door and sliding in. He waits until he hears Liam close the front door before starting it, silently cursing himself for how loud it is.

 

He backs up out of the parking space and speeds away, turning on the radio to calm his nerves.

 

 

  
••••••••

 

 

  
“Shit!”

 

Zayn left his jacket at Liam's.

 

How did he not notice this before?

 

He sends a quick text to Liam, _‘Hey, is Niall still there?’_

 

It's been almost 4 hours since he left Liam's and he needs his jacket because it has his wallet in it.

 

‘ _He just left. Are you coming back?’_

 

_‘Yes. I forgot my jacket’_

 

A couple of minutes go by before Liam replace with an _‘okay’._

 

Zayn drives back to Liam's, parking in the same spot he did this morning. He walks up to the back and is about to knock when the door swings open and Liam pulls him in.

 

“Woah! Well hello to you too,” Zayn says, pulling Liam close and kissing him tenderly.

 

Liam pushes him away, “Didn't you just come here for your jacket?”

 

Zayn smiles, “Well yeah and I missed you.”

 

“Shut up,” Liam smiles, leading Zayn upstairs. Zayn grabs his jacket from the couch on the way up.

 

 

 

••••••••

 

 

  
“Okay, pick a movie,” Liam says, handing the remote to Zayn. Liam's laying between his legs, his back to Zayn's chest as his fingers dance along the back of Zayn's neck.

 

They're sitting in Liam's bed, the big comforter thrown over their legs as they search through the tv channels to try and find something that they both want to watch.

 

Zayn's arms are wrapped around Liam's waist, his chin on Liam's shoulder as he flips through the list. “Have you ever seen White Chicks?” he asks, his thumb stroking along the soft skin under Liam's belly button.

 

“No, actually, I haven't. Is that what you want to watch?” Liam asks, craning his neck to look at Zayn.

 

“Yes. It's very funny,” Zayn announces, pressing play.

  
Within the first half hour Liam is crying he's laughing so hard. Zayn watches as he throws his head back, his body shaking with laughter.

 

Zayn smiles, burying his face deep into the back Liam's shoulder as he breathes in; inhaling his scent, tucking away this memory for a day when he feels alone.

 

He hugs Liam tighter, kissing his neck. Liam gives him a weird look, raising an eyebrow as to say _‘what?’_

 

“I just love watching you and seeing you happy. You have the most beautiful smile but you don't smile nearly as much as you should,” Zayn says.

 

Liam blushes, looking down with a shy smile, “Thank you.”

 

“I'm going to keep you smiling,” Zayn whispers. “I promise.”

 

 

Zayn sleeps over that night, hugging Liam close and kissing his forehead. “I'm gonna take care of you.”

 

 

  
••••••••

 

 

  
“Wow.”

 

That's all Harry can say after Liam tells him everything that happened yesterday over the phone. Liam is cooking chocolate chip pancakes in his underwear and a batman apron. He feels very productive, considering he just woke up a half hour ago.

 

“If I'm honest Haz, it’s the first time I've slept through the night since Colton.. And you know how long ago that was,” Liam says, adding the last part quietly as he pours the mix into the pan.

 

“I know Li, just be careful okay? Didn't you say this was just physical? Then you can't start having any feelings for him.”

 

“Yeah I know and I'm not. But Harry… His muscles,” Liam says, flipping the pancake as he fawns over him. “And he fucks me so good H. Sometimes he fucks me so well my eyes roll back like I'm in The Exorcist.”

 

“Who fucks you like you're in The Exorcist,” Zayn asks, sliding his arms around Liam's waist and making Liam jump about 15 ft into the air.

 

“Um, I gotta go H-”

 

“Wait what? Oh is he there! Tell him I said hello!”

 

“Hello Harry,” Zayn laughs.

 

“Okay goodbye,” Liam says with a laugh before hanging up.

 

He leans back against Zayn, tilting his head to the side so Zayn can kiss his neck as he puts the pancakes in the plates. He turns around, handing Zayn a plate before sitting down.

 

“So, tell me about yourself,” Liam says to Zayn, pouring syrup on his pancakes.

 

“Well, to start off I'm an only child. I love art; like painting, air brush, drawing, you name it I've done it. I started drawing when I was around 10 but I stopped doing it as much when my dad left,” Zayn says.

 

“How old were you? If you don't mind me asking?”

 

“16. He told my mom he didn't love her anymore, packed his bags, and moved to Massachusets. I haven't seen him since,” Zayn remarks, taking a bite.

 

“Wow, I'm so sorry,” Liam says, reaching across the table and taking Zayn's hand in his.

 

“Don't be. He chose his life and I chose mine.”

 

After an awkward silence he continues eating his pancakes.

 

“So what about you? Who is Liam….? What's your last name?” Zayn asks.

 

“Payne. Liam James Payne. And there's not much to say about me, if I'm honest. My parents’ marriage is sort of in shambles as well. He cheats on her, frequently. Then buys us stuff to make up for it. He pays for this place,” Liam says, nonchalantly waving his fork to gesture that he means his flat. “My mom pretends not to know and I don't even really talk to him. I just take what he gives me.”

 

“... Liam-”

 

“It's just, it's funny isn't it?” Liam laughs cynically, putting down his fork, “People just think that they can buy you. They think that not being there for you is okay as long as they bring gifts back right? It's completely fine to be a shitty parent as long as you can make up for it with cars and-and an apartment. It's so fucking hilarious to think that he assumes he can buy me.”

 

Liam can feel himself getting angrier. Can almost feel the heat radiating off his skin as he thinks about it. It's like every time he talks about him it drives him even crazier.

 

“You know what he did for my 18th birthday? All I wanted was for him to be there for me, once. Just once. You know where he was? Fucking my old Spanish teacher in my room. I walked in on them and I just, I saw red. She was screaming at me to stop but I was just… So angry. I beat him unconscious... He bought me this apartment as a sort of “consolation gift” though. It's stupid because I knew it was a “keep your mouth shut” gift… And I took it anyway.” At this point Liam is on the brink of tears. He sniffs; trying to hold it back. Zayn rushes to his side, wrapping him up in his arms.

 

 

  
••••••••

 

 

  
“It's stupid because I knew it was a “keep your mouth shut” gift… And I took it anyway.”

 

Then Liam starts to cry and Zayn's heart breaks into a billion and one pieces. He rushes toward him, engulfing him in a hug and holding him close, kissing his head as Liam tries to apologize through sobs.

 

“No, no, no don't apologize. It's not good to keep this kind of stuff in. It's okay to cry Liam.”

 

Liam cries even harder at this, burying his head into Zayn's chest. _Why is Zayn so great? Why is he such a sweetheart that makes Liam feel safe and protected? This is so not good._

 

“Hey, do you want to go back to bed?” Zayn asks after Liam's quieted down a little. He feels Liam nod against his chest. “Okay let's go.”

 

He takes Liam by the hand, standing up and leading him out of the kitchen.

 

“What about the pancakes? And the dishes?” Liam sniffles as they walk up the stairs.

 

“We'll handle those later. Right now, bed.” Zayn says, opening the door and letting Liam walk in first so he can close it behind them.

Zayn crawls into the bed after Liam, pulling him close so that they're both on their side, facing each other. Zayn kisses his nose and Liam smiles, his brown eyes and nose tinged red from crying.

 

“You're wearing too many clothes,” Liam whispers with a laugh.

 

Zayn laughs, raising his arms so Liam can take his shirt off.

 

Liam throws it to the side and lies back down.

 

“You're not a bad person for accepting an apartment. But I do think that you should have told your mom,” Zayn says.

 

“I know,” Liam says with a weak smile.

 

“Come here,” Zayn says, pulling the comforter over Liam and him.

 

Liam scoots closer to him, laying his head on Zayn's chest. “Stop being wonderful.”

 

“Wouldn't even if I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look man I'm trying not to be Ziam af but really who isn't like??? Okay but like in Chapter 8 there's a lot of Niam I promise


	7. Chapter 7

**“You're a faggot aren't ya Niall?”**

**He's being pushed into a wall then, spit on. There's too many of them, too many for him to fight off alone and he feels the air punched out of him as they land a blow to his stomach.**

**He crumples to the ground and the kick him in the stomach and the crotch**

**“You like sucking dick don't you? Think you can help a friend out?”**

**Two of the guys push him to his knees and Niall is screaming now, kicking, struggling to try and get away. One guy grabs both of Niall's arms, pinning them behind him. Another has his hands on Niall's shoulders, keeping him on his knees.**

**“Please don't do this,” Niall screams, “Please just let me go.”**

**There's a moment of silence and Niall sees a glimmer of hope. But all hope is lost when Will, the leader of this, unzips his pants.**

**“No, NO,” Niall shakes his head. “I'll bite you.”**

**Will grabs Niall's face. “Bite me and fuck you raw, no condom. Do you want that?”**

**Niall shakes his head.**

**“That's what I thought. Now does Austin have to hold your mouth open or will you be good?”**

**“I'll be good,” Niall whispers.**

**“Good,” Will smiles cynically, landing a light smack to Niall's cheek before continuing what he was doing. “Open your mouth.”**

**At this point Niall has given up all hope of anyone rescuing him. He knew he shouldn't have went to the library this late, let alone by himself, but he promised his mum he'd be right back and that she had nothing to worry about.**

**Stray tears slip down his cheeks as Will forces himself down Niall's throat. He endures what feels like forever of Will fucking his face as he cries, feeling the tears mix with spit in his mouth as he struggles to keep up with his relentless pace. Then suddenly Will thrusts in as deep as possible, hitting the back of his throat as he comes and Niall is choking and his throat is burning.**

**He can't breathe and just as he feels he's about to pass out Will pulls out, quickly closing Niall's mouth.**

**“Swallow.”**

**And as if he wasn't embarrassed enough, he swallows, because after this they'll let him go right?**

**Wrong.**

**“Lay him on the ground, pull down his pants.”**

**“What?! No Will you said-”**

**“I know what I said. And I've changed my mind.”**

**Niall has never fought so hard in his life, he kicks, he yells, he curses, but there's four against him and he just can't stop them. One lays him down, another restraining his arms. The third one yanks down his boxers and his underwear and Niall's face goes red.**

**“Please,” Niall cries, “Please stop.”**

**“But you like this Niall, you really do. Bet you've even fingered yourself down there,” Will taunts.**

**“No,” Niall croaks through tears. “I've never.”**

**“Oooo, that makes this even more special then huh?”**

**Will spreads Niall's ass cheeks and Niall is completely on display for everyone. He feels vulnerable, disgusted ashamed. He didn't feel like it could get any worse.**

**Then Will started forcing himself into Niall, shoving his cock inside Niall; no lube, no condom, and no prep. Will is unforgivable with his pace, relentless. Niall has never been in so much pain in his life. As Will drives into him it almost hurts so much that he can barely feel it. He's given up on screaming, trying to squirm away. He knows Will is talking but he can't focus on it. All he can feel is pain pain pain. Nothing but it.**

**Will finishes relatively quick; coming inside of him and pulling out. Niall's asshole is on fire. He can't move, he can't speak, he can't even think of anything but the pain.**

**He passes out.**

 

 

  
••••••••

 

 

  
“Niall, Niall! Wake up!”

Niall jumps awake. He's sweating so hard his sheets are sticking to him and his heart is pounding; it feels like he just ran a marathon.

“What the fuck Niall… You were screaming and crying. Was it that nightmare again?” Zayn asks.

Niall nods his head, running a hand through his hair. Zayn nods in understanding, sitting on the edge of the bed. Zayn knows about his nightmares though he doesn't know what they consist of. All he knows is it's horrible. He murmurs things like “please stop” and “no, don't” and it breaks Zayn's heart to see him hurting but he doesn't know what's going on in Niall's mind.

Niall used to be different; lively, talkative even. Then something happened when they were fifteen, just after Niall came out there was a big accident, Niall was in the hospital for a week and when he got out he wasn't the same. He stopped eating for a while, stopped talking. He'd come to school and sleep through every class claiming he was tired. When Zayn asked him about it he said he has the same nightmare every night but he'd never elaborate on it or go into detail. After a while Zayn stopped asking. Niall got better; started eating again and didn't look so tired. But he hasn't talked since so Zayn learned sign language.

‘I haven't asked you in a while but… You know that if you ever want to talk about I'm here for you right?’ Zayn signs to Niall.

Niall nods. ‘I know,’ he signs back.

They just sit there and Zayn wants to say more but he doesn't want to push Niall so he just pats his leg and stands to leave. Before he leaves Niall clears his throat, Zayn turns to look at him.

‘Thank you for being such a great friend to me,’ Niall signs.

‘No problem,’ Zayn signs back.

He's a terrible person.

 

 

 

••••••••

 

 

 

“What do you know about sign language?”

Liam's laying on the couch, his head in Zayn's lap as they watch tv.

“Hmm?” Zayn isn't really paying attention to Liam, a little preoccupied with the show.

“Zayn.”

Liam looks at Zayn, reaching up to grab the back of Zayn's neck. He pulls at the hair at the nape of his neck until he looks at him.

“Yes Liam?”

“I said, what do you know about sign language?”

“I'm fluent, why?”

“Really?” Liam says, sitting up.

“Yes.”

“Can you teach me?”

“Sure. For Niall?”

“Yes,” Liam blushes, looking down at his hands.

“Don't do that. It's fine Li, of course I'll teach you,” Zayn says. “When do you want to start?”

“Not right now I'm too tired,” Liam says, laying in Zayn's lap again.

Zayn laughs, “Okay. Just tell me when.”

 

“I want some cookies,” Liam says about a half hour later.

“Okay. Do you want to make some or buy some?”

“Make some. But I don't have anything to make them so I think we're going to have to go to the store either way.”

“Okay, let's go. Do you want to take your car or mine?”

“Um… Yours.”

“Alright. Do you want to drive or-”

“Ugh! Let's just go, you're driving,” Liam says, as Zayn stands from the couch.

Zayn runs up the stairs, finding his keys on Liam's bed as he puts on a shirt and slides on some flip flops. He doesn't think he needs a jacket, it's summer so it should be pretty hot outside.

He jogs back downstairs and Liam is still in the same spot, laying across the couch with one arm over the edge. Zayn smiles, sliding his arms under Liam's back and knees.

“Zayn… What are you doing?!”

Zayn picks up Liam, carrying him over to his shoes and placing him on the ground gently.

“Put on your shoes. I'll turn off the tv and the lights.” Zayn goes around the apartment, turning off lights and grabbing a shirt for Liam. He comes back down and turns off the tv, throwing the shirt at Liam and telling him to put it on.

Once Liam puts on his shirt they walk outside, holding hands as Zayn leads him to the car. He even opens the door for him, closing it after he gets in.

 

 

 

••••••••

 

 

 

“Alright what kind of cookies do you want to make?”

“Chocolate chip. No peanut butter. NO, both.”

“Okay,” Zayn says. Liam insisted on sitting in the cart so people are giving them weird looks but Zayn doesn't care. He loves spending time with Liam. He always makes him laugh.

“Wait! Can we get chips? And CANDY?”

“Yes,” Zayn laughs. “We can get chips and candy.”

They pick up Onion & Cheddar Lays, Cool Ranch Doritos, Reese’s cups, and M&M’s. Liam decides to buy ranch dip and gum because why not? And they head to the self checkout They pick up Cheddar and Onion Lays, Cool Ranch Doritos, Reese’s cups, M&M’s, and a big bottle of Sprite along with the cookie dough and head to the self checkout.

Liam hops out of the cart, insisting on paying, and starts ringing out the stuff. Zayn bags the stuff and watches Liam as he reads the total; swiping his card and pressing the buttons. It takes a few minutes because Liam refuses to put on his glasses, not wanting to look stupid in front of Zayn.

“Can we make it at yours?” Liam asks, wanting to see Zayn’s place.

“Sure,” Zayn says, pulling out of the parking lot.

Liam plugs the auxiliary cord into his phone, trying to find something that hopefully both of them will like. “Do you like Kelly Clarkson?”

“Yeah. I mean I’m not very familiar with her new stuff but I love the old stuff,” Zayn says.

Liam plays “Since U Been Gone” and Zayn yells, “This is my fucking jam!” tapping on the steering wheel. He starts singing the first verse, practically belting it out as he winds down the windows. Liam is laughing hysterically at this point, watching Zayn try to sing the background vocals, the drums part, and Kelly’s part all at once.

“Zayn, stop! You can’t sing all of the parts at once,” Liam says through laughs.

“Oh yes I can! I’m a one-man band!”

When the song finishes Zayn sings the last “Since you been gone,” with such dramatic facial expressions Liam nearly pisses himself. The next song is “Breakaway” and Liam joins in for that one, Zayn adding harmony to the duet as Liam sings the melody. All Liam can really think of in that moment is wow because Zayn is really good.

“Already Gone” and “Stronger” come on before they reach their destination. It turns out Zayn rented a beach house with Niall for the Summer.

“Yeah, Niall works every other day except weekends and I work on the weekends usually,” Zayn says, pulling into the driveway.

Once they're out of the car, Zayn grabs the bags from the back, leading Liam to the house and unlocking the door.

“Okay so obviously, leave your shoes here. The living room is over there and the kitchen is-”

Suddenly Zayn freezes, Liam accidentally bumping into him from behind.

“What?”

“What are you doing here Tori?”


End file.
